Lust and Love
by Bleach-Fan-699
Summary: A twisted sex story of multiple possible couples  even gay is acceptable


**Title:** Lust and Love

**Rating:** M (Suitable for 15+)

**People:** Ichigo x Grimmjow, Ulqiorra Cifer, Aizen Sosuke, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi

**Comment:** Hey guys. Sorry about '_New Spirits_' but I got _REALLY _bored of it and so I got rid of it and laughed when I stated to write this. Though my bro doesn't approve by it, oh well. Anyway hope you enjoy! ^^

**Ichigo's room**

I puff out with exhaustion, looking up into his blue icy blue eyes. Making me sneer slightly, I wrap my tied hands around him pulling myself closer to him as I put my head lays over his shoulder while I feel him go deeper into me. Giving a muffled loud moan as my mouth is covered by a cotton bandage that is tied around my head. I close my eyes as he licks my neck, pushing myself down on him with enjoyment; I moan more biting down onto the cotton bandage.

I feel his open puffing mouth against my neck as he thrusts in and out of me, with delight he growls, sliding his hands down my cock making me shiver lightly. "Settle," he gently patters as he pushes me back down onto the bed that lies in my room. He grabs another stream of long cotton bandage and wraps it around my feet and eyes. Un-able to see anything me, I feel him lean his head down to my ear and lick it before saying, "You're going to enjoy this." I feel him slightly grip harder onto my cock as I jerk back a bit, moaning into my covered mouth. I slide my hands up his chest, pushing him back as I shiver. He pulls down the bandage that covers my mouth, bringing his close to mine, "If there is something you need to say, then talk." He says thrusting in deeper into me, making me moan loud and freely.

I grip my teeth down, puffing out loads of air. I feel him press his lips deep against mine, sliding his tongue to the back of my mouth as he thrusts faster through my body while one of his hands holds my cock, rubbing it roughly, and the other hand, wet from sweat, holds my ass as he slams against it.

I feel him slide out of me roughly; my blushed cheeks slightly slide off of my face as I feel him slide down my body. His trailing tongue, down my body, making me shiver lightly as his head finally reaches to my cock. He grins wildly as I feel his tongue touch my head of my cock. I grab his hair and pull his head away, not able to see, but the red flushing rushes back to my cheeks.

"S-stop," I shiver as I am uncomfortable of his actions. He slides a finger around my cock slightly and the other hand grips my wrist that holds his hair. I gasp lightly, but releasing his hair as I moan as his tongue softly patters the head.

He pulls the cotton bandage over my mouth as he bites down lightly onto my cock, "Don't be so surprised." I moan more loudly into the cotton bandage that now covers my mouth again. Biting down harder onto it, I slide my hand down onto Grimmjow's head pushing it down slightly, making him slide his mouth over my large, hard cock. I moan more loudly with pleasure and enjoyment puffing hot air.

An hour has passed and I am sleeping on my side with a sweated, wet bed. Grimmjow lies behind me having his hand across my body softly holding my cock he lays the other hand on chest pulling my closer to him. Both exhausted and pleasured sleep peacefully next to each other as the rest of the night passes.

The morning has come and I turn around to realize that Grimmjow has left, making me from slightly as he has left his shirt here. I pick it up with a hand feeling that it is still warm from wearing it last night. "You basted," I mutter softly with a smile as I grab my clothes to put on.

**6 Days Later**

I am sitting at the top of a tall building that is 18 units high. I look down at the bottom getting a sick, worried feeling in my stomach as this is where Grimmjow and I meet every four days. It's been six days, two days ago Grimmjow and I were supposed to meet, but he didn't show, not a text, not even a word was heard from him. "Where are you," I gaze off as my eyes look into the distance seeing the sunset off of the bridge and a beautiful sight is seen as the water below the bridge glows in a pinkly color.

I start to head home when I see Ulqiorra and Orihime standing next to each other sitting by on a park bench. They have been seeing each other on a 2 week progress, but Grimmjow and I, we see each other on a 4 day progress. I feel tempted to ask Ulqiorra about Grimmjow, but then I would have a feeling they would start to get a suspicion on us two. I sigh lightly as I walk towards to bridge. I'm stand at the middle way of the bridge, on the foot path, I look down at the water, feeling a more worried pain in my gut of Grimmjow. Bashing myself in the head with my palms I think, w_hy am I so worried about him? He's the enemy! _I then ignore my feelings and head home to get some rest, to try and forget him.

**Midnight, that night**

I hear a tapping on my window, a lightning bolt after. Giving me a fright, waking me up, I think it's just the rain then it happens in a pattern, making me pull the curtains back, to see him, Grimmjow.

I open the window and Grimmjow hops inside, shortly after I shut them and look towards him.

"You could have answered the first time," he shivers with a sneer, but to be wearing nothing but a daggy jumper and long daggy pants.

I look away with half closed eyes, "I thought you were never coming." I sneer back, frowning with a tear slightly building up. I look towards him and the tear drop, drools down my face.

**End**


End file.
